Personal care compositions are well known and widely used. These compositions have long been employed to cleanse and moisturize skin, deliver actives, hide imperfections and to reduce the oiliness/shine associated with sebum. Personal care compositions have also been used to alter the color and appearance of skin.
These compositions generally incorporate organic or inorganic particulate material to reduce the shine or redness of skin, to also cover over skin imperfections such as wrinkles, and even to provide cosmetic effects such as whitening or darkening. For example, the use of TiO2 as a skin whitening agent has been known since ancient times, and the formulator's chemical library is replete with pigments which can be blended to produce an almost arbitrary range of colors to skin. Other particles, such as silicas and silicone resins can produce a mattifying effect on skin, reducing the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles.
Recently, advances have been disclosed in the art in depositing from rinse-off products a specific class of effect particles based on a platelet shape. When particles are present as platelets, they produce a higher degree of specular reflectance and tend to lend a shiny appearance to skin. While this may often be desired, it is also desirable to provide visual benefits to skin from particles that are non-platelet in shape, that do not have a shiny appearance on the skin surface.
While the compositions and disclosures of the prior art provide useful advances in the art of personal care compositions, there remains the need for improved rinse off compositions that deliver immediate improvements in appearance and skin feel that will effectively deposit on all parts of the body. The compositions also need to be non-greasy and easy to apply. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a topical rinse off composition comprising a select level and blend of non-platelet particles to provide a unique level of skin appearance change across all skin types. It is also desirable to provide personal care compositions that effectively provide skin moisturization. It is further desirable to deliver the above skin conditioning and appearance benefits via an in-the-shower or in-the-bath lotion. Unfortunately, in the shower/bath, moisturizers are often readily rinsed from the skin. This is particularly true when surfactant is present. Therefore a need still exists for compositions that can effectively deposit appearance and skin feel particles in a rinse-off environment.